Bella's Lion
by Stronger than you since 1915
Summary: Edward is the first vampire ever created. He falls in love with Bella, a princess in ancient Greece. Without any of the Volturi's laws to hinder him how will the two lovers fare? Very short and sweet.
1. Bella's Lion

**Heyy there. This is the first chapter of my new story. It's not gonna be very long since it's based off of a children's book. It's basically a crossover I guess. So, yeah here we go, hope ya like! Wait, I have to include a new disclaimer since I am including another story, here go's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, story plot belongs to Margaret Greaves and Bella, Edward, Renee, Charlie, Angela, and Ben belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hope that's good enough!**

******************

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am the youngest princess of my 3 sisters, Marie; the eldest, Lillian; the second-born, and Angela; the third-born daughter of King Charles and Queen Renee Swan. My wonderful parents. 

Marie is 20, Lillian 19, and Angela 18 and all are engaged to there true loves. Marie had George, Lillian had Henri, and Angela had Benjamin. I was barely 15 and had no one.

Unlike my hoity-toity sisters, who never lifted a finger for anything, I was independent and always getting into mischief. I remember one day I asked my mother if we could walk into the wild wood that surrounded the palace gardens. She just shook her head no, and told me that they were 'unsafe' and that I could get my dress dirty.

She also told me I must stay and walk in our beautiful garden. I wanted so badly to tell her I would like the garden much better if there was something out of the ordinary, such as a flower that grew between the cracks of the stone, but I never said so.

"Isabella, come down here please." my fathers voice was calling up to me in my bed chamber at the top of the north wing of the palace. I lifted my skirts and ran down the spiraling staircase, tripping twice, to the dining hall where I was needed.

I curtsied to my mother and father then went to sit next to my three sisters and their future husbands. I stared in envy at them, their beautiful faces watching me as I clumsily made my way to my seat.

All three of the were tall and slim with long lustrous golden hair and sparkling jewel blue eyes they inherited from our parents.

Their fiancées were equally handsome, George, age 20, being the most good- looking as he had dark black curls atop his head, striking ice blue eyes, and a kind smile. Put that together with his tall, muscular, but still very handsome body, and you have many jealous noblewomen on your hands.

Henri, also 20, was more average height and lankier than George. He had light brown hair and cool grey eyes, a very strange shade for a man who has lived his entire life here, in Greece. 

Ben, 19, was the shortest of the three, barely clearing the top of Angela's head. He had disheveled black hair and brown eyes, his weren't the same as others dark eyed people I met.

Then, there's me. I'm nothing special, just lank brown hair dull brown eyes to match, I felt so out of place, it made me miserable.

Once I sat down my father cleared his throat then began to speak. "As you all know your mother and I aren't going to live forever so we have chosen one of you to be the next queen. Marie, as you are the eldest you shall assume the duty of queen and George will be king." Charlie announced.

"Yay!" I said happily, clapping my hands. They all stared incredulously at me and I ducked my head, blushing. How could they rebuke me? Was it a crime to be happy for my sister, who I loved dearly? Although I was jealous of my sisters' beauty it didn't mean I don't love them. Marie was going to be a great queen, she was so kind and caring to everyone.

Since I was no longer needed I scrambled back to the safety of my room, the highest point in the castle. I sighed in relief after I slammed the thick wooden door shut and sank into my soft bed. My room was my favorite place to be for out of the three large windows that took up the entire back wall I could see three fantastic sights.

From the first window I could see the expansive forest I had asked my mother to visit with it's towering trees and thick wild bushes. From the second window I could see the vast line of mountains I longed to climb up, just to see the other side. How I wished to leave the castle, at least for a day.

In the last window the scene was of the busy village, crowded and noisy, that my family ruled over along with many others. The village was connected to the ocean which shimmered on sunny days, grey on cloudy days, and a thin mist of fog on rainy days.

*************

A few months after Marie was announced to be the next queen my mother called me to the parlor, saying it was urgent.

"Isabella," she said, "you are almost grown, what are you going to do?" I thought for a moment of my second window in my room before answering. 

"I want to climb to the top of the mountains and see what lies on the other side." I told her simply. 

"Are you mad?!" she cried, "That is not proper princess behavior, Isabella." Marie sniffed, "There could be vampires or werewolves." Lillian squeaked, "Isabella when _will_ you learn to be a _proper _princess." Angela scolded.

I sulked back up to my room only to scream and sprint as fast as my legs could carry me back to the parlor.

******************

**Hope you liked it! I told you it was going to be short, this is only like 3 pages. Please review!**


	2. Come Away

**Updates are gonna be fast as you can tell, I already have the story written in my notebook so I just have to type it up! Yeah, sweet huh? Again I don't own the plot or characters except the ones I already said in chapter 1.**

******************

"There is a man in my room!" I shouted, my cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and hair sticking out of my tight bun.

"Do not tell lies Isabella, it is improper." my father told me. I looked to the others faces but they all held one emotion, distaste at my so called 'lie'. How could they not believe me! I thought as I went back up to my room cautiously.

I opened the door slowly, hoping I had only imagined the man. I peeked into the room and there he was, sprawled across my bed with his eyes closed. It was easy to say that he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Not even Marie or George could match up to his impeccable perfection.

His hair was a tousled bronze that seemed to flutter, despite the fact there wasn't the slightest breeze in here. His skin was as pale as the snow on top of the mountains I gazed at everyday from my second window.

Under his closed eyes there were dark purple shadows, like he hadn't slept into ages. He took up the entire length of my four poster bed, his feet dangling off the bed, so I knew he was tall. I barely took up half of the length so I knew if we were to ever stand side by side he would tower over me.

I quietly tip-toed to my bed to get a better look at the stranger that lay upon my bed. Once I reached the side of the mattress his eyelids flew open to reveal the most peculiar eyes. They weren't green, blue brown, or even grey, they were gold.

As gold as the setting sun on a warm summers evening, or the sweet expensive wine my parents drank at celebrations. As soon as they opened his warm golden eyes landed on my face and he broke out into a smile.

I gasped as he sat up faster than my eyes could track, one moment he was laying down the next he was in his seated position. I stumbled back at the super speed and the man, rather boy seeing as he couldn't possibly be older than 18or 19.

He reached out in one of his blindingly fast movement to grab my flailing arms so I would not fall. Once I was steadied he let go and scooted over and gestured for me to join him. I did, wearily, and he laughed a deep musical laugh at my frightened expression.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked once I could finally find my voice.

"Edward Mason, at your service." his voice was like the finest silk, smooth and lovely.

"I'm-" I started to say

"Princess Isabella Swan, I know" he chuckled happily and threw his arms around me, pulling me to him in a friendly embrace. He was ice cold and hard as a rock, but oh Zeus did he smell lovely.

"What are you doing here? In my room?" I asked him after he released from the hug.

"I want you to come away with me." he said simply and walked to the door and opened it but I slammed it shut. He looked questioningly at me and I pulled him back to my bed.

"You can't be seen! You could be hung if they discovered you had been in my bed chambers." his face fell as I told him this.

"Now, why did you want me to come away with you?" I asked. He took my hands carefully in his, so as not to startle me, and looked me adoringly in the eyes.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked and I nodded dumbfounded, "the first time I saw you, you were gazing through your bedroom windows, I was smitten. I simply had to make you mine. I think I love you" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"But there is something I must tell you, I'm not human. I'm a vampire, but I only drink from animals, so you are safe." We spent the rest of the night talking and learning more about each other. I fell asleep on his chest and when I woke the next morning he was gone.

****************************

The days came and went and Edward never returned, I dreamt about him every night and often found myself thinking about being in love with him.

On my 16th birthday I was graduated from my lessons in the palace schoolroom. My mother summoned me to the parlor the day after my birthday was celebrated to the parlor and again asked what I was going to do.

"I want to leave the palace and walk to the village and visit the ocean." I told her passionately.

"What? Leave the palace? Outrageous!" my mother cried. My sisters sighed and reprimanded me for having such 'foolish' desires. It was foolish to want to try something new? I was beginning to think my family were the foolish ones.

I returned to my room later that evening to find Edward waiting for me. He looked upset and his eyes were dark, a sign that he needed to feed. The bags under his eyes were dark too and his hair looked as though he had been raking his fingers through it repeatedly.

I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear unintelligible things. I was thinking it was something along the lines of " Bella, I need you, I can't go on without you please come away with me."

He released me and pulled me to the door, "Please come away with me, I need you." he whimpered.

"Edward I can't, I have my duties to the people." I told him.

We laid on my bed, our sadness shared and flowing between us until we found comfort just being wrapped in each others arms. Again I fell asleep on his chest and dreamt of running away with him. Did I love him? Yes, I think I was falling in love with Edward.

When I woke up in the morning he was gone. I promised myself the next time, if there was a next time, he came I would leave with him.

*********************

**There is Chapter 2! Again, the Volturi does not exist, so Edward didn't have any reason not to tell her. More will be described next chapter that will be up soon! Please review!**


	3. I'm Done!

**Umm, I don't have anything to say today. **

**Disclaimer: Anything except for a few characters belongs to Margaret Greaves and Stephenie Meyer.**

**Here's chapter 3**

****************

On my way to the palace library for some new reading material I thought about everything I learned from Edward about vampires from that first night.

He had a special talent to read anyone's mind within a 3-mile radius, but for some strange reason my mind was completely blank to him. Not even a whisper could he detect from me, it was as if I did not even exist.

His strength and speed were both far greater than any humans, I pictured the great Herakles, god turned mortal as a babe but still kept some of his incredible abilities. Edward demonstrated his supernatural abilities by flitting over to my window in less than second and then returning to my side the next second.

When I asked him how many there was of him he told me he had never met any, he didn't even have a clue how he was made into what he was.

"Then how did you know what you had become?" I had asked him, as he laid his head next to mine on my pillow.

"Well, I'm not sure but when I was in Slovakia a human had saw me…" he struggled to say the word, "feeding. He shouted 'vampire' and I just assumed that was what I am so, here I am. I'm a vampire." he grinned half-heartedly.

He had been a 'vampire' for around two centuries and he had never met another vampire? Perhaps he was the first, bitten by a-a bat or something. Some of them drank blood, didn't they? Perhaps that is what happened.

He was 17 almost to his 18th birthday when he was transformed into his new form, so I had been almost correct when I had first saw him.

His skin is completely impenetrable, as hard as a diamond and he couldn't be harmed by any known thing, certainly not humans. Also, he had no need to breathe, that I found very fascinating.

And he sparkles. When the sun touches his skin it glitters as if he were a precious jewel on my sisters fine jewelry they wore. As I yawned I also remembered Edward couldn't sleep, how horrid, to never be able to escape from this world and be alone in your own head.

A painting caught my eye as I rounded the corner to the library and I moved closer to look at my favorite painting in the castle. It was of my parents when they had first been wed, so young and beautiful, nothing like me and their daughters.

No, I wasn't even their daughter anymore, they didn't deserve to have a daughter as hideous as me. I know my family loves me but I can't take it anymore, I really hope Edward comes soon so I can escape.

I continued to the library fighting back tears.

**************************

5 months before my 17th birthday I was summoned to the study where my father usually does all his document signing and other legal matters. I was summoned one…last…time.

My parents, sisters, and their newly wedded husbands were waiting for me as I walked with my head held high to my seat, not looking at any of them. I already knew what was coming and what I would say.

"Darling Isabella, you are most definitely grown, what are you going to do?" my mother asked yet again. I sighed internally and quickly ran over what I would tell her.

"What will I do mother? Father? Tell me, because I certainly don't know. Every time I tell you what _I _want to do you all reprimand me and call me a 'silly girl'. So tell me what am I going to do?" I asked angrily.

"Absolutely nothing." Marie said, unfazed by my outburst, did she even hear a word I said?

"But you would do it with taste and elegance." Lillian gushed, as though they were talking about a handsome man.

"And you would spend all your time being beautiful." Angela added, smoothing her already perfect hair. I was growing angrier every passing second.

"You are all idiots!" I exploded, "how can you just sit in this castle doing nothing all the time? No one besides father has ever left this ridiculous castle! I am dying inside being cooped up in here I want to explore the world see everything there is to see. I want to escape!" I finished.

"I think she is angry with us." Marie whispered to Lillian who looked at me stupidly. That was it, I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran screaming and sobbing from the study to my room.

"Edward! Edward please, save me! Get me out of here, take me wherever you want to go, just please take me away." I sobbed. He appeared next to me and I jumped onto him wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth as I cried.

"Please don't leave me tonight Edward. Just wait until those…buffoons go to sleep then take me away from this horrid place." I whispered from his shoulder where my head was resting.

"Yes, yes Bella. Absolutely." I couldn't see his face but I knew he was absolutely ecstatic that I was finally leaving with him. I now know why I didn't go with him the first two times, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he might be harmed or I had my duties.

Because the truth was, I knew, even before I really knew why, that Edward could never be harmed by the palace guards. I have no duties that I had to tend to, none of us did, except for the king and queen. I guess I was just afraid to leave the castle since I had never left the grounds once in my life.

Now I was more than ready to be rid of this place, forever.

We waited, staring into each others eyes, for my ex-family and the servants to go to bed before we left. After waiting 2 or 3 hours Edward confirmed that everyone was fast asleep and that we could leave.

"Climb on my back dear, we have a ways to go." he picked me up and put me on his back then I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist. Once I was ready to go he started to run

*****************************

**Ok, in chapter 1 I accidentally made Lillian say there might be werewolves or vampires in the mountains, it was supposed to be goblins and trolls, they don't know about vampires or werewolves yet. Sorry! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, I'd really like 10! I hope that's not too much to ask for but I know you ladies and maybe some gentlemen can do it!**


	4. Freedom Never Smelled So Salty

**Yo yo, it's chapter fo(4). Jk jk. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I just want to let you guys know that this is a low conflict story, little to no bad stuff, it's going to be a happy story.**

** I know there are errors concerning historical stuff such as the appearance of some things but who cares, really, this isn't a history assignment. And if Greece didn't exist in 2, 942 B.C, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a few characters!**

***********************

I couldn't figure out if Edwards' running was enjoyable or if it was the single most terrifying experience of my life, all I knew was that I had never done anything like it.

The walls flew past us in a blur and soon Edward slowed down in the courtyard with Phil the guard only 10 feet from us, but he never noticed us. A dog barked in the distance as we went through the gates to our freedom.

Once we were away from the palace Edward sped up again so the scenery around us was nothing but a blur to my eyes so I closed them before I got sick.

Edward continued running for 5 minutes then abruptly stopped and I slowly cracked my eyes open.

I gasped as I saw the waves crashing against the shore, the sand sinking beneath Edward's feet, and the salty sea air invading my nostrils. I took a deep breath through my nose, relishing the scent, the scent of freedom.

I squirmed a bit and Edward let me down and I bent down to touch the smooth white sand. I thought it was going to be smooth and soft but as I scooped up a handful I felt the scratchy coarseness of the sand. It sank through my fingers and soon there wasn't a traced left in my palm.

I straightened up and turned to Edward who offered me his hand and I took it with a smile. We walked silently along the beach, listening to the ocean and just walking to be with each other.

"Edward," I said as I stopped, "I think I'm in love with you. I know we haven't known each other very long, we've actually only spent 2 days together before now but I feel more connected with you than I ever did with my family. When you left me those two times after we spent the night with each other I was so sad and I wanted to crawl up and just wait for you. I haven't the foggiest idea why you came to me and then left without a trace-" but I was cut off by his lips.

They crashed onto mine and he wrapped his arms tightly around my entire torso and lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as I had before when he ran. His lips parted mine so he could blow more air into my lungs before I passed out.

Something cold and hard was running along my lower lip and I realized, with a gasp, it was his tongue. I granted him entrance and he ran his tongue across the inside of my lower lip then pulled away and set me down.

"I, apologize, that was out of line." he murmured but I shook my head wildly at him and hugged myself to him.

"Don't be Edward." I told him snaking my arms up his back then hooking my hands on his shoulders. Edward wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and ran his other hand through my hair.

"Bella," he began, "you know I have loved you since I set my eyes on you. I love you Bella." I lifted my head, chin resting on his chest, to look up at his seraphic face smiling down at me.

We continued to walk on the sand, my arm around his waist his arm around my shoulders, sneaking glances at each other the whole time.

After about 20 minutes of walking we came to a tiny picturesque cottage nestled between to large rocks. I was ready to walk past the cottage but Edward pulled us toward it taking a ring of keys from a pocket in his jacket.

He unlocked the front door and brought me inside and then lit a long candle he produced from another pocket in his jacket. What else did he have in there?

The lit candle threw light into the room revealing the décor of what looked to be a den of some sort. There were oak chairs with dark brown cushions and a stone fireplace on the back wall with a raised hearth for someone to sit on.

The little house was very cold and I soon began to shiver slightly, and of course Edward noticed. He pulled me to the fireplace and quickly had ablaze instantly making me warmer.

He threw a thin blanket over my shoulders then placed me on his lap as we sat by the fire and grabbed my hand in his rubbing the back of it with his thumb. I never noticed how small my hand was, especially when it was enveloped by Edwards'. His fingers were almost twice the size of mine and his palm was almost as big as my whole hand!

And my shoulders were so narrow, his were twice as broad as mine. I felt small, like I was a child again compared to him. My thighs were probably as big as his forearms and my forearms the size of his wrists.

I always knew I was petite but this was ridiculous. My "sisters" had always teased me about being so skinny, in good humor I hope, now I know they were right.

"Edward, do you think I am too skinny?" I asked him and he chuckled, making me bounce on his lap.

"No Bella, you are a perfectly good weight." he assured me. I nodded absently, still not completely convinced. I suddenly had another thought.

"Edward could you change me into a vampire, and if you can will you?" I asked hopefully, "you don't age so eventually I will get older than you and that wouldn't be good. I'm sure you can make others like you and I was thinking that maybe you got bit by a-a bat or something so maybe you could bite me and then you and I can be together, forever." I finished breathlessly.

He seemed to consider what I said for a moment before giving me his answer. "I guess we could try, but if something bad were to happen, I don't know what I would do. I can't lose you." he told me running his thumb across my cheek making me smile and blush.

His gaze was just so intense and lustful I could hardly believe he loved me. I threw my arms around his neck then whispered into his ear, "Nothing will go wrong Edward, I just know it. I want to spend eternity with you only you." I confessed to him.

After I released him I let out a huge yawn and my eyes drooped heavily with exhaustion from staying up well into the night.

Edward stood up with me in his arms and carried me to a small bedroom the laying me on a soft bed and tucking the blankets around me.

"Sleep." Edward whispered into my ears and I sank into a dreamless slumber.

*************************

**Yay, there's chapter 4, hope ya liked it. Review please, let's try to get 10 more, please?**


	5. Playing in Strange Waters

**Whoa! I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry, I planned to have it out a long time ago but time has been going by so fast and I have been busy. I didn't even notice how much time has passed. I can't believe there is only 2 days left till Christmas! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing good!**

**********************

I woke to the sun shining on my face and a cold breeze blowing on my face, very strange since it was almost Summer. I opened my eyes grudgingly when the breeze grew colder and stronger, I expected to see a window open.

What I was not expecting was for the source of the breeze to be from Edward blowing air on my face from his mouth! I jumped from the shock of him being so close to me, his stunningly gorgeous face smiling lovingly down at me.

I rolled over to the side of the bed and swung my legs over the edge where Edward stood ready to catch me if I fell. He led me to a wash basin where I cleaned my face and rinsed my mouth of the unpleasant taste that seemed to come from sleeping.

After I finished I looked around the single bedroom that was in the tiny cottage, my guess was that it consisted of a kitchen, a sitting room, and this bedroom.

The bed was simple; a wooden frame and a down filled mattress with clean white sheets and a thick wool blanket on top. The walls and floor were made of wood but the floor was planked and the walls were smooth and painted a soft blue.

Against the wall was a small chest of drawers with a small jewelry box that held a bag of coins and some precious jewels atop it. On the spindly legged table next to the bed was an oil lamp Edward had used as a light to guide us to the bedroom, it was unlit now.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me. My stomach growled as I tried to answer, making me blush the nod. I put my small hand in his large outstretched one.

We walked handing hand in hand to the beautiful kitchen where a plate of hen's eggs, sausages, pancakes, and a goblet of fruits juice lay. I sat in one of the intricately carved chairs at the tall table and picked up a silver fork.

Edward watched me intently as I began to eat the breakfast he'd prepared so beautifully for me, I was having a hard time believing it. I lifted the silver fork, filled with eggs, to my mouth to slowly put it in and an explosion of spices, herbs, and cheese hit my taste buds. My eyes closed of their on accord in pure bliss.

"Do they taste alright? I haven't cooked or eaten in a really long time so I can judge." Edward was actually nervous that I didn't like his cooking, absurd.

"No, it's amazing! The cooks at the palace could never even dream of making something so delicious." that seemed to comfort him and I pecked him on the cheek, making him smile widely.

I continued to eat the best breakfast I'd ever had, with my new found love right at my side._ I wonder what we are going to do today?_

*****************

So after I finished eating Edward and I walked down to the water to play and swim, he had lent me some of his clothes which I had made some "adjustments".

We were walking side by side and Edward started chasing me, making me scream with the thrill and I laughed exuberantly. He threw his shirt off revealing his perfect body and I ran into the water then dived under.

The Mediterranean was warm yet cool and crystal clear, much like I had seen from my third window back in the castle. The sky was cloudless and the sun shone proudly, but it wasn't the only thing shining, Edward was too.

The sunlight was throwing glittering rays of light off his diamond like skin, sending a shimmering glare every time he moved. His back was to me so I cupped my hands together then dipped them into the water filling them with the cool blue liquid then splashed it on his face as soon as he turned around.

He sent a wicked smile my way and squealed when he threw a wave of water my way and dove for cover underwater. Whenever I went under Edward was right beside me, ready to help if I somehow got into any trouble like the fool I am, but this time he wasn't. He wasn't even in the water with me.

I spun around wildly, trying to find Edward when I finally spotted him onshore surrounded by the entire palace guard mounted on horses. Not only that but he had several swords and spears pointed at his throat and the guard looked murderous.

I noticed that Edwards skin was not sparkling any longer and the world seemed darker, I looked up to see that the clouds had come in alarmingly fast and covered the sun in a thick blanket of grey.

I sprinted out of the water, kicking it up, gasping, and screaming for the guards to lower their weapons immediately. A few of them twitched their arm but other than that they showed no signs of hearing me, my words fell on deaf ears.

"What in the name of the holy god Zeus are you bumbling idiots doing! Release him this instant! That is an order!" I shrieked at them.

"We can't nor shall we your highness, this fellow has been charged with the kidnapping of her royal highness, Princess Isabella. That's you." one of the guards explained while staring unabashedly at my exposed form.

Edwards' clothes that I had "adjusted" were actually nothing more than scraps of cloth after I had finished fixing them to my liking. The shirt was now just a strip that barely concealed my breasts and tied in the back and went around my neck. The pants were now cut so short that they ended right below my buttocks, I had never worn less clothes and it felt amazing.

Other than that I was in naught but my skin, I hadn't felt the need to cover myself when it was just Edward and I swimming. Now, with the lecherous guard here, I wish I had brought a robe of some sort or something to cover myself with.

I glared at the gawking men and crossed my arms over my chest, attempting to shield myself from their piercing gazes that made me so uncomfortable. Their eyes hardened when they weren't accessed a full view to my chest and roughly handcuffed Edward and tied him to the captains' horse.

I knew it was the captain because he wore the uniform of the captain, who would have guessed, the captain wearing the captains' uniform. I grew agitated at them for insisting on taking Edward from me so I did the only thing I could think of, scream.

"Unhand him this instant!" I shouted at them. The advancing guards paused, only for a moment, before continuing and attempting to get me on a horse. As they put their greedy hands on me I lost all control and started kicking and punching the four of them.

I got one in the nose and lip and another in the eye before I was picked up by my arms, bound by my hands and feet, and tossed over a saddle with my bottom in full view of the guard next to me.

One of the men that was in the group of four that tried to capture me, so stupidly, walked right by my feet so I put every single ounce of strength into my legs and kicked him. Right… in… the face.

His head made a satisfying _click_ as it snapped to the side and he fell like a corpse to the sand, totally unconscious making the others go crazy.

The captain stomped over to me angrily and struck me on the cheek, the sound reverberating in the air,_ thwap thwap thwap._ I gasped loudly and tears sprung to my eyes and I felt my face swelling, heating rushing to the contacted area.

A deafening roar split the air followed by the sound of iron being ripped apart and horses whinnying, frightened. All eyes flew to Edward who was standing glaring murderously at the captain, the chains now laying at his feet, completely destroyed.

He walked, very slowly to the captain then spoke, in a deadly calm voice that even I was timorous of, who knew my kind, sweet, loving Edward could be so angry and frightening. But I wasn't afraid for my safety, I knew who the anger was directed to.

"That was the biggest mistake of your pitiful life. You see, you just struck a _lady._ Not just that, but a lady of much higher status than your own. The Princess of Athens! I hope for your sake Hades will be merciful in the underworld, for I will not." Edward was now circling the man, getting angrier with each passing moment.

"To strike her you have condemned yourself to an eternity of damnation." he continued, "For your crime I will destroy you." at that he grasped the captains' throat in his pale white hand and began to slowly crush it.

Mr. Captain started gagging and trying to pull Edwards hand away from his throat while turning a furious shade of purple. His attempts to remove Edwards hand was in vain, he was like a statue, unable to move from its taken form.

The other soldiers watched, frozen, as their leader was slowly suffocated to death by a man that was clearly not human. I almost smiled at that last thought, but now was not the time to be smiling since the captains eyes were now almost popping out of their sockets.

I closed my eyes tightly to the scene before me and waited for Edward to be done with the murder of this terrible man. I heard a heavy body drop and Edward spoke again, "Now you see what will happen to those who harm my beloved." I opened my eyes and Edward came over to me and got me off the horse.

He held me and I pressed my face into his shoulder and sobbed gratefully, while breathing in his heavenly scent. I calmed as he whispered soothing words in my ear, apologizing profusely for letting me witness that.

"Leave now, and don't come looking for us again. Tell the queen she is dead, I don't care, but leave us alone." Edward growled. They galloped away hurriedly and soon the sound faded and all was silent save the sound of my ragged breathing and the waves crashing against the shore.

******************

**Wow, that was the longest chapter! Whoo, again, I am really sorry for the lateness of this chapter I wanted to have it out like, the 18****th****, obviously that didn't happen! Please review, I would like at least 30!**


	6. Changes

**Howdy, welcome to the 6****th**** chapter of Bella's Lion! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Mine was pretty good, I got the one thing I wanted. Guess what it was? A phone! My very first, and I'm 14, sad isn't it. It's a Samsung Gravity Aqua. I'll post a picture of it on my profile later, if you want to see it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin.**

**********************

I peeked out from Edwards' shoulder and saw that the only others, besides Edward and I, were the unconscious soldier, the dead captain, and their two horses. I wiggled in Edwards' arms and he set me on my feet where I stumbled slightly.

After Edward steadied me I care fully stepped over to the handsome horses that were grazing on the sparse plants that grew at the sands' edge. The soldiers' horse was a lean snow white mare that was so finely built that she reminded me of the fabled winged stallion, Pegasus.

The captains' horse was enormous, I couldn't even see over his back, he was pitch black with a white stripe down his face and white feathers on his hind fetlocks. Clearly he was bred for battle, his legs, back, and neck absolutely rippling with rock hard muscle.

His mane and tail were plaited and I could see scars on his neck from what looked to be a whip causing anger to bubble inside me. It angered me to have knowledge that this poor creature had been tortured that way, to be hit repeatedly it sickened me.

It didn't matter if these horses belonged to sick men, they had no rule over their fate, they were as innocent as a child born from rape. In societies eyes they were an abomination in mine they can't help what they are.

These horses were simply too beautiful and innocent for any hateful emotions to be harbored against them.

I looked to the white mare and got a better look at her, she had beautifully sculpted legs, strong and built for speed and stamina. Unlike the stallion, her mane and tail flowed freely in the light sea breeze and her body was bare of any scars.

When she turned her head away from me I saw her dished profile letting me know she was of an Arabian breed. The top of her tail arched in the unique way of the Arabians, horses I had only seen looking down from my windows into the palace courtyard when visiting nobles came.

Both her and the stallion had curved necks and proud heads which they held high, with the aura of happiness surrounding them. They obviously enjoyed being able to just stand here on this beach, not being galloped hard.

How had this mere soldier been able to attain such a grand horse, it made no sense seeing as this breed was mainly found in the Arabian peninsula. They were extremely expensive, only very rich people, such as my family, could afford to have them brought to our country.

The stallions' thick limbs, large head, and his size itself told me he belonged to the heavy draft family. Again, I will ask, where are these men getting their horses? I did not know the breed of the stallion, for I do not think it had been discovered yet.

On the topic of names, I wonder what theirs are? There was no way of knowing, unless we waited for the soldier to come around and asked him, so I decided to name them myself. Walking over to the stallion, Edwards' eyes following my every move, I stroked his side, feeling the hardness of the muscle.

"I will call you… Herakles, for your great strength." I didn't have any idea why I was doing this, I knew nothing about these horses but I felt the need to name them. I moved to the white mare and touched her forehead.

"And you, well you are very beautiful, so I will call you Andromeda." Both were named after famed Greeks of great importance. I grabbed the reins of the horses and led them over to Edward who stood, water dripping from his hair, silently watching me interact with the horses.

I turned Herakles' reins over to Edward began adjusting Andromeda's saddle, checking the straps and making sure the girth was tight enough.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Edward asked me. Without answering I placed my foot in the stirrup and swung up onto the saddle then waited to follow me and mount. Cocking his brow he shrugged then mounted Herakles and I nudged Andromeda in the side and she set off in a brisk trot.

Edward was by my side instantly, riding smoothly guiding with the faintest twitches of his arms and legs, and we rode back to his- no, our cottage.

***********************

_Click. _The saddle came loose from Andromeda's back and I lifted it off then set it on the disintegrating log next to me. While Edward was in he next closest village buying items we would need to care for our new horses, I relieved them of their equipment.

There wasn't much on them, just bridles and saddles, but to me having anything extra except for clothes on your body is uncomfortable. Plus, the bits would interfere with their eating and drinking and before they kept chewing at them, as though they were in pain.

Herakles was already taken care of and I only had to take off Andromeda's bridle and then I would be finished. _Edward should be here soon._ I thought as I lifted the headband from her ears and slipped the bit from her mouth.

Edward appeared moments later pulling a very large cart with horse feed, brushes, just anything we would need to care for Andromeda and Herakles. I stared in shock as he easily pulled the cart with just one arm, not showing an signs of exhaustion.

He wheeled it to me and I took in the vast variety of apples and oats before deciding on 2 ripe red apples from a sack and fed one to each horse. I turned to Edward as they crunched happily on the fruits and laced my fingers with his then pressed my forehead to his chest.

"When do you want me to change you?" he murmured, running his hands through my hair. I thought about it for a moment, breathing in his sweet scent, before answering quietly.

"As soon as you are ready." I replied, looking up at him.

"Well, we can do it now, I just hunted so I won't lose control and end up killing you." he said and I nodded, letting him pull me into the single bedroom in that tiny little cottage by the sea.

I laid down on the bed and he propped himself over me on his elbow before pressing his lips to my throat once, twice, three times before asking, "Are you ready?" I nodded slightly then he pulled his lips back over his teeth and bit smoothly into my neck.

I gasped as his teeth pierced my skin, the pain was frightening, but not unbearable, nothing compared to the fire that followed after.

**********************

**I know it's really short but if I didn't stop there then this would have been the last chapter and I am sure no one is ready for the end to come, quite yet. Pictures of Andromeda and Herakles will be put on my profile. Please review!**


	7. What Are They Up To Now?

_**Ughh, I haven't updated in FOREVER! Super-duper sorry, I just haven't really wanted to write anything. So, this chapter is going to have a 4,951 year time skip into modern day but it will have a flashy-back of what happened after the last chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**********************_

"Bella, come on! We're going to be late for school!" I giggled as I finished putting the finishing touches on my eyeliner then flitted downstairs where Edward was waiting for me. I was wearing a flowing white skirt that went to my knees, similar to a toga I would have worn on the hottest days of the year when I was human, along with a bright yellow short sleeved shirt that clung to my figure nicely, accentuating my curves. On my feet I wore the same sandals from my human days, the kind that tie all the way up to the knee.

My hair was done in a series of intricate twists, piled on the back of my head with a string of beads delicately strung throughout it and my side-bangs swept neatly to the left side of my face. On my wrist I wore the bracelet with 12 14kt diamonds I got on my 16th birthday from my parents.

I smiled at Edward as he glanced uneasily at his cell phone, a touch screen Blackberry, the time too late for his liking. I grabbed my backpack off the unused kitchen counter and took my thin coat for cool days like this off the rack then opened the front door.

"Well then come on." I said literally almost flying to our car, a shiny red Ferrari 430 Scuderia, and slipping into the passenger seat and Edward sliding smoothly into the drivers seat then starting the car. I slid in a CD, a strange device I still cannot figure out how it works, then pressed play making the sweet sounds of 'Clair de Lune' come from the speakers.

In almost 5,000 years the world has come such a very long way, and in 1 century humans are on their way to destroying it forever. I remember the days when I was human, the water was clear and the air was clean, no talk of global warming and technology was far from being discovered. The best thing we had was the wheel.

I can also remember when I was changed, that memory will never be forgotten as it is the most painful and one of the most important ones I have. Those three days were the days where all knowledge of vampires meant nothing, only pain. Nothing except that terrifying, gut-wrenching pain.

_Flashback_

_The pain burned slowly through my neck from the bite and I gasped in sheer torture as surges of fire crashed over me, suffocating and choking me. I cringed as it spread to the base of my throat, constricting it and making it difficult to breathe correctly._

_Edward was stunned at the result of our experimentation and sobbed tearlessly and grasped me to his chest, holding me and rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. I was breathing in shallow gasps as the fire spread to my chest, crushing it and giving me the impression that it was caving in._

_My face was probably deathly pale, maybe even a sickly gray color, all I knew was that it felt like it was melting off. Edward never stopped apologizing and telling me how much he loved me, and sometimes I was able to squeak out an 'I love you' before the pain in my throat overcame me._

_For three days I squirmed and writhed in sheer agony until, finally, the pain slowly ebbed away until it was completely gone. My heart gave one last thump before the pain stopped and when it did I felt amazing. Better than ever before, the memory of pain was still fresh in my mind but I no longer felt its torturous grasp._

_When I unclenched my eyes for the first time in what felt like forever I saw the most beautiful sight I could ever imagine… Edward. He was staring at me in awe, any traces of distress and sadness gone, he only stared at my face lovingly, his mouth slack at he gazed._

"_Is something wrong my love?" I asked then gasped. My voice was much prettier and pleasant than before, more fluent and musical like. Edward gasped too and dipped his head, as though he was… bowing?_

"_Edward, what are you doing?" I asked in my musical voice. He raised his head, that awed looked still on his face along with amazement and wonder._

"_You must be a Goddess, for your beauty is simply to great for any mortal creature that dwells on land." he told me, stroking my face to see if I was real, and grinning when it came in contact with my skin. My eyes widened when he touched me, his large white hand was no longer freezing but something close to warm, it was the same temperature as mine and my cheek didn't indent where he placed it, it stayed as still as stone._

_I was a vampire. I stretched out my arm to marvel at the smooth white rock hard skin that apparently came with this 'transformation'. Would I be cold as Edward is? Well, I don't believe Edward or I will care, I didn't feel his body temperature when he touched me and he did not shiver either so we must feel the same to each other._

"_Your skin is so soft and smooth, but it is no longer has the warmth of a human. You are also very pale, paler than before, which is strange for a girl who lived her whole life in Greece." Edward whispered staring into my eyes, "and your eyes! No more are they a gorgeous chocolate brown, but a fiery crimson! The color of spilt blood, how strange." Edward was astounding me with his words. My eyes are red?_

"_Have you a mirror with you? I wish to see myself in my new skin." I asked and he quickly disappeared and returned only a second later with a silver backed mirror and held it to me, eagerness showing on his face for my reaction._

_I held it up and gasped at the stunning face reflected back, I was gorgeous! My sisters couldn't even hope to compare to my new beauty. It was as though I wasn't even the same person, yet I was. This Goddess had my lips(the top one fuller than the bottom), my brown hair(only hers was shinier and more luxurious), and basically the same everything, only sharper and straighter and more beautiful._

"_I-I can't believe it, I am stunning! I'm a vampire!" I laughed slowly and shakily but it soon turned loud and boisterous as I finally realized everything. I was going to spend eternity with Edward, looking like a goddess and him my god. I am looking forward to forever now._

_End Flashback_

"What are you smiling about?" Edward chuckled, turning to look at me smiling. I smiled, the tip of my tongue pushing out a bit in between my teeth as I looked at my intertwined fingers that lay on my lap.

"Just… thinking." I shrugged, looking nonchalantly out the window smirking and biting my lip to keep from laughing. He just stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate further and I sighed, before answering, holding back giggles.

"Just, ah, about what happened I woke up from my change, all those years ago, seems like yesterday." I told him, picturing his face when he saw me after I woke up. He blanched as he remembered that day, how he had bowed, thinking I must have been a Goddess.

"Well, it's not my fault you are just simply too beautiful, it was natural in our day to believe beauty of our extreme was because they were a God or Goddess, only you didn't grovel at my feet like other women I had the misfortune to come across." I chuckled and nudged him playfully in the side making him laugh also.

"Can you believe how much the world has changed though?" I asked and he nodded, agreeing with me, so I continued, "I mean, back in the day swear words were nothing compared to what kids these days scream at each other all the time, the only way we could communicate was by sending letters that took months to deliver. Not even Zeus knew what contraptions human would invent: cell-phones, cars, I-pods… it astounds me how quickly they were all invented too! All within 100 years, and we survived for thousands of years without any of the pleasantries humans seem to think they could never live without. I just have to say they have another thing coming, one day it will all be gone." I chuckled at the thought of humans scrambling when they had no more resources.

"Oh I know what you mean, Earth survived for billions of years and in such a small amount of time humans have created irreparable damage. The only way the earth could heal is if everyone left, the world completely devoid of human life." Edward said, liking the thought more than he should making me roll my eyes and shake my head while laughing.

"We're here!" I said, catching sight of the tiny school we had been attending for the past month. Forks High, home of the Spartans. That is funny, the Spartans are from Sparta(obviously) and Sparta is in Greece, my home country. Forks is the tiny town that is covered with clouds almost every day of the year, perfect for vampire.

When we moved here we told the humans our 'parents' were close friends so we all moved in together but our parents were constantly on business trips so we usually had the house to ourselves. Rumors flew around that Edward and I were sleeping together little did they know we had been together like that for almost 5 millennia now so… that did not really bother us in the least what they thought.

It has always been just Edward and I, ever since we left Athens as soon as I had hunted for the first time, we had traveled alone with only each others company and the two horses we had adopted as our own. Eventually we had to give them away when they grew too old to travel with us any longer, we planned to leave Greece and explore the rest of the world.

We gave them to a wealthy horse farm that had good reputation, the horses already boarded there healthy and well taken care of. It was painful to leave them, we had had them in our company for 4 years before we decided we had to use our own speed to leave the country, and it nearly broke my heart when they were lead to the stables, whinnying and trying to escape from the stable hands to return to us.

I was sobbing tearlessly when they disappeared from my sight behind the wooden stature, they loved us as we loved them and they weren't ready to leave us. I even saw one of the men fighting back tears as the horses expressed emotions animals were claimed not to have, the fierce reluctance to be separated from the two people who had treated them so wonderfully and lived the happiest days of their lives with us.

Edward had been so distraught having to be separated from his beloved Herakles as was I from Andromeda. The whole ordeal was painful and I often thought about it, only sometimes did I remember the exact scene as I try to keep it stored away.

All through our travels we had only met two covens that shared our lifestyle of drinking from animals, the Denali coven from Alaska and the Cullen's. The Denali coven had 5 members and all were very friendly and so were the Cullen's but the Cullen's were just so much more different than all the other vampires in the world we had encountered.

They were a rather large coven too, 6 members, two of them gifted with foresight and the ability to feel and manipulate emotions. Edward and I tell were equally gifted as this coven was, Edward with his mind reading and me and my "imagination" power. I guess since I was constantly imaging things as a human that it was brought over to this life and now I can picture something in my head and it appears moments later.

But that wasn't the odd thing about the coven, no, it was the fact that they were all so compassionate for each other. Usually covens of such a large number would have fights breaking out left and right but this coven actually acted like a real family.

We met them when we stayed in Maine, about 10 years ago when we had started school and the "children" also happened to attend that same school. We introduced ourselves, quickly becoming good friends in the 1 ½ years we stayed. They made many offers to us to join their coven but we politely denied every time, telling them we wished to remain alone as we were simply too much in love to be part of a family just yet.

They understood what we were saying and we were all sad when Edward and I moved away, telling the humans our parents got promotions and were off to New York for the big bucks. They all believed us as we already had enormous sums of money we had accumulated over our years. You see, you just can't go through living without making some money and since Edward and I have lived for so long we have gotten a lot of money.

But the Cullen's have remained close friends and I think I would like to look them up sometime, maybe I shall talk to Edward later about it, I bet he misses wrestling with Emmett and Jasper as much as I miss girl time with Rosalie, Esme, and Alice.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward's sarcastic voice.

"Ooh boy, another day with the humans." Edward said, grabbing his backpack and exiting the car. I giggled, all thoughts on the past stored back in my mind, and followed him, running to his side then grabbing his hand as we walked to first period. We had all of our classes together, courtesy of a little thing I like to call, 'Edward and Bella's Dazzling Team' which basically included him and I using the full force of our charms to get what we needed.

We reached the little building labeled building '3' and then took our usual seats in the back of the room side by side, me scooting my chair as close as it could go, like I always do, before leaning my head on his shoulder and gripping his hand tighter.

When class started I tuned out the monotonous voice of Mr. Mason the English teacher, I had already read everything that we would go over in this class, also written some of them. There is nothing about grammar, grammar usage, and anything relating to Language Arts I do not know of seeing as I was there when it was invented.

I took out my cell phone and started texting Edward, even though I said cell-phones were weird that doesn't mean I didn't have one and use it.

**Me: I hate school, learning things over and over again gets on my nerves**

**Edward: Me too. Haven't we contributed to some of the things he is talking about?**

**Me: Yes, in fact we wrote this poem and then gave it to Edgar Allen Poe as a gift, telling him he could use it as his on work. **I was referring to the poem the teacher was reciting, _Annabel Lee_.

**Edward: Ah yes, I remember now**

As I was about to reply Mr. Mason decided to notice our stifled laughter and the fact that we were looking down and our hands were underneath the table automatically jumping to the conclusion that we were texting, even though we were.

"Mr. Masen and Ms. Swan!" he thundered, slamming down the textbook and his face turning purple.

"Yes Mr. Mason?" we said simultaneously, our heads flying up at the same time to smile innocently at him, smoothly sliding our phones into a pocket after turning them off. I could tell we both were using the force of out eyes and smiles on him, making him stumble slightly in his next words.

"W-were you two texting?" he asked, somehow slightly calmed by our smirks and shining eyes.

"No, we were most certainly not!" we said together then started laughing at how we managed to say the exact same thing at the exact same time. Although we were extremely close saying the same exact thing at the same exact time as the other was still really strange even though we do it a lot.

"You better hope I don't catch you two with your phones out, I won't tolerate it. That goes for the rest of you." Mr. Mason growled as he stomped back to his book and continued with the lesson. Edward and I covered our mouths as we cracked up laughing, leaning on each other for support but sobered when the teacher gave us a stern glare.

****************

Once class ended we continued through the rest of the day until lunch silent and side by side, being even more isolated than we usually are. We got to our usual table located in the back corner of the cafeteria and sat down, not bothering to buy the food we used to keep up appearances.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, Edward and I sitting in silence, me laying my head on his shoulder and his arm around my shoulders, just sitting in silence and occasionally kissing. This is how it always is and always will be, terribly in love even after centuries together I still feel as though we were still just teens in love for the very first time not a care in the world. No problems, just love, always and forever.

The End

***************************

**It's done! Waaah! I'm not ready for this story to be done yet but I just can't keep going anymore, I have my other stories remember? I just thought this story was really cute, totally original and something I enjoyed writing. Wow, this was over 3,000 words, that's the longest I've ever written! Well, sayonara! Bella's Lion is officially… finished. There may possibly be a sequel, but idk. Please review and tell me what you think and also, please go vote on my profile! Thank you, I love you all!**


End file.
